Project X-Over All-Stars
by kirby65422
Summary: What would happen if some of your favorite characters went head to head? Utter chaos and fun! Watch as Kirby takes down a Big Daddy, Kratos goes head-to-head with Ryuko Matoi, and more!


Kirby

Universe: Kirby

Home Stage: Fountain of Dreams

Signature Moves

Inhale- Kirby inhales and copies one of his opponent's signature moves.

Hammer Flip- Kirby charges a powerful swing from his mallet.

Final Cutter- Kirby leaps into the air with a super-sharp blade and comes down with it.

Stone- Kirby transforms into a stone.

Colors

1- Pink (default color)

2- Yellow (based on Keeby from Kirby's Dream Course)

3- Red (based on the red Kirby from Kirby and the Amazing Mirror)

4- Green (based on the green Kirby from Kirby and the Amazing Mirror)

5- Blue (based on the blue Kirby from Kirby's Return to Dreamland)

6- Gray (based on Kirby's original color scheme from the Game Boy games)

7- Yarn Kirby (Costume)

Specials

Level 1: Ultra Sword- Kirby becomes Ultra Sword Kirby and swings a gigantic sword.

Level 2: Cook Kirby- Kirby dons a chef's hat and a pot dragging close fighters inside it as Kirby cooks them.

Level 3: Dragoon- Kirby assembles the three parts of Dragoon and rides it, killing anybody he rams into.

Kirby Hat

None

Intros

Flying In: Kirby hops off the Warp Star as it swoops in on the battlefield.

Door-to-Door: A door from the Kirby games appears out of nowhere as Kirby exits through it.

Victories

(If using Flying In) Kirby does his infamous Victory Dance.

(If using Door-to-Door) Kirby jumps up and down, laughing with joy.

Loses

(If using Flying In) Kirby spins around for a brief moment before fainting.

(If using Door-to-Door) Kirby sits down and starts crying.

Results

Win: Kirby smiles as he waves at the screen.

Lose: Kirby puts both arms on his face as he starts to sob quietly.

Story Mode Intro

Welcome to Dream Land. It's a perfect, peaceful land.

Anyways, our story begins with our hero Kirby sleeping peacefully under his favorite tree when suddenly, a Waddle Dee appeared out of nowhere and awoke Kirby with a loud yell!

Kirby didn't appreciate the rude wake-up but the Waddle Dee later apologized and asked him if he had time to talk. Kirby agreed.

The Waddle Dee then explained that there were rumors of mysterious beings showing up for a gathering. Everyone was frightened, as they feared the new figures to bring doom upon Dream Land.

Kirby would not tolerate this at all. 'Someone has to do something!' Kirby thought. And so, Kirby embarked on a new adventure that spanned multiple universes. Good thing Kirby brought his Warp Star in case.

Rival

Kirby got off his Warp Star to see a void with odd-looking structures. They all had an eye, which was freaking Kirby out to be honest. Kirby carefully treaded the landscape, wary of any enemy attack. Kirby then saw a girl.

She looked like a teenager and had a skirt that revealed most of her legs. The most peculiar thing about her was that she had some strange gems in her hair. Kirby grinned. 'Maybe she can help me find out where I am!' Kirby thought out loud as he ran up to her.

The girl, revealed to be none other than Sailor Moon was also busy figuring out where she was when she saw Kirby running up to her.

"A monster!"

Kirby flinched from the shrillness in her voice. 'Definitely not friendly.' The puffball thought.

Sailor Moon then did her famous pose and shouted out her memorable words.

"In the name of the moon, I shall punish you!"

Realizing that she was not going to let Kirby leave unscathed, the puffball had a look of determination as he let out a firm "Poyo!" when he got into a fighting position.

The two most peculiar, adorable guardians of the galaxy were ready to settle this bout.

Story Mode Ending

Kirby made his triumphant return from wherever he came from and was greeted with cheers from everyone.

He never felt this relieved since the last time Dream Land was under attack. Once again, Dream Land can rest peacefully.

And he was going to make sure it stays that way, even if he kills himself doing so.

The Waddle Dee from earlier was happy for Kirby destroying whatever threatened Pop Star and its inhabitants. Nevertheless, Kirby knew that more evil was to come.

And with this new power Kirby obtained back at the dark void, he felt more confident that good will prevail and felt that for years, Dream Land will begin an era of harmony.


End file.
